


My Letter To Frank Iero (Sydney Utopia Records Meetup)

by EmoBean



Category: My Chemical Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-29
Updated: 2016-01-29
Packaged: 2018-05-17 00:27:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5846830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmoBean/pseuds/EmoBean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Here is my letter to Frank that I wrote for when I met him at Utopia Records! He was super nice too, and he shook my hand TWICE and he smiled at me. I cried (and died) so much, and they both complimented my guitar (him and his brother) and signed it with the little frnkiero andthe celebration logo beneath it. I waited 4 and a half hours in line, met some really cool people and made some friends. It was a truly awesome experience.</p>
    </blockquote>





	My Letter To Frank Iero (Sydney Utopia Records Meetup)

**Author's Note:**

> Here is my letter to Frank that I wrote for when I met him at Utopia Records! He was super nice too, and he shook my hand TWICE and he smiled at me. I cried (and died) so much, and they both complimented my guitar (him and his brother) and signed it with the little frnkiero andthe celebration logo beneath it. I waited 4 and a half hours in line, met some really cool people and made some friends. It was a truly awesome experience.

Dear Frank,  
Uh, hello. I'm H*****, an emo country girl with a taste in music so mixed and backwards it should go on an episode of Funniest home videos.  
Ok that made no sense.  
Music is my life, and I'm sure you've heard that line many times before, but I literally breathe music, every day. Not many people at my school share that passion, and I often feel alone and desolate in a land that is so musically deserted.  
The trip on the way to school is 30 minutes by car with traffic, or an hour and a half by bus. Same amount of time applies for the trip home. I listen to music during the ride, enthusing with the lead vocals and often find myself tapping or drumming alongside the guitar riffs - often played by you.  
Songs such as Best Friends, by you, is my happy song. When I feel like nothing could go wrong in life, I almost reflexively put that song on spotify, followed closely by Banana Pancakes by Jack Johnson or Lookin' Out My Back Door.  
My friends have labelled my next mood as 'angst'. Personally, the word irritates me, but probably because it's so fitting. The songs I play during these moods would be from AC/DC, and could also include songs such as Migraine by Twenty One Pilots, Helena or I'm Not Okay, or some Five Finger Death Punch.  
My next mood would be sad, just plain old generic sad, often mixed with depression. Songs with the same tone as Northern Downpour by Panic! At The Disco tend to seep into my playlist.  
My hype playlist would be Death Of A Bachelor, Tear In My Heart, Na Na Na, Sugar We're Going Down or (Coffee's For Closers).  
The months before getting into the bands people would refer to as the 'emo quartet' were desolate. I felt alone, trapped between pressures brought on by the tough education system that has become part of my every day life, and home, where (I'm not going into detail) things have been tough to say the least.  
I found it hard to fit in among so many of the girls in my year who I weren't already close with. How can anyone stand so many incessant bouts of drama? It's bullshit. Life doesn't have to be hard, it's who you surround yourself with that makes it difficult. Unfortunately, I am stuck at this school until I move to boarding school next year (of pure choice), much like a fly in a web or a piece of paper to the mud.  
I doubt you're reading this at all, or still reading, but I'll continue anyway.  
The one thing I can alter about my surroundings is music. Most people tend to think that music is a cowardly way to escape reality, or should sound like "pussy pussy pussy I'm chilling with hoes". I think music is a great way to spiritually connect with who we are on the inside. It shuts off all our outer causes for emotion and brings out the raw feeling of life. Plain and simple.  
Instead of relying on councelling, more cutting or just being alone to help my depression, I have turned to music, letting it open myself up so I can gauge who I really am.  
Because if someone's taste in music doesn't speak a lick of truth about who they are as a person, I reckon there is no other way of telling who they trully are.  
Kind regards,  
H***** D****.  
P.S I laugh at the thought of your daughters one day fangirling over a man the same way millions fawn over you. (i hope that didn't ruin the letter, so sorry).  
P.P.S Twitter: @thegeewaydisco  
P.P.P.S You've been smiling a lot less in your interviews lately. Just remember you're the man we all have grown to love, for your quirks and talents and personalities.  
Love your career, love your wife, love your kids and love your life.


End file.
